


Just them

by creativwritingmind



Series: Three [22]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

It's not often Jenna is asked that question,something that she is kind of wondering about, but she guesses people are too shy to ask about it. Once in while though someone does and it s these rare occurrences when she leans back and observes them, asking herself if the answer has still stayed the same. 

She tilts her head as John asks her one day, after Tyler and Josh have headed to the soundcheck, she can tell there's no bad intention behind it. The singer is downright honestly curious if she never minds the two of them being so close because they are..  
. well close, in a way that outruns most friendships he knows. 

And then she leans back and observes them in her mind. She closes her eyes and sees Tyler, placing his head against Joshs shoulder, closing his eyes and sighing soft as if he feels secure, can let go. She sees Josh, shortly after a show, when they arrive backstage and he graps his friend and places a kiss on his front. 

Feeling a smile growing on her lips she sees Tyler, reaching out a hand to his friend while his other is in hers, walking down the street together. Josh, placing a blanket over her husband when he has fallen asleep on the couch in the back of the bus again.

Jenna reminiscence the drummer, caught in his anxiety, barely breathing good, Tyler cowering beside him stroking his back, counting slowly to give him a beat. The singer, sitting on the floor of a random bathroom, shaken by his own mind, so much that she can't get through to him. It s Josh she get s then, who sits down beside him and just pulls him in a hug that seems to stop all the tears.

She sees the sparkle in their eyes when they find a joke, one they will turn into a running gag and still laugh about when nobody else does anymore. She sees the way they stand together, on stage, when they receive their well earned applause.

Tyler has been the one to be there when Joshs relationship to that beautiful, perfect girl broke. His friend had been the one to hug Jenna the evening she was introduced to him, telling her a welcome to the Family.

When Joshs aunt, the one he loved so much, died, Tyler didn't wait a heartbeat to book a flight and accompany him at the funeral. When the singer led herself to the altar it had been his friend sporting the widest smile and giving them the tightest embrace after they exchanged their vows. 

Jenna thinks about if this all bothers her and after years of being with them there s still the one and only answer she can Tell John, who s waiting patiently for her to form her words. “No. It's Just who they are. And i wouldn't want that to be any other way.”


End file.
